EAH Holiday Collection
by towardpages
Summary: Ever After High one-shots for every Holiday. Any couple, BoyxGirl BoyxBoy or GirlxGirl, as long as they are EAH characters, will be accepted as a request and you can choose any holiday as you wish. Rated T because that is the farthest I will of for this.
1. DarlingxChase, Christmas

Darling Charming was sitting in the common room in the Ever After High dorm rooms, sitting next to the fire place with a cups of Hot Chocolate and a book. One of the best parts of the year at Ever After High were the holidays, everything was so nice and calm and joyful.

Darling finished up putting the last of many layers of whip cream on top of her hot coco and was apply caramel syrup. Her platinum blonde and blue hair were framing her face perfectly, her chubby checks just adding to the affect of it. Her outfit was a baby blue sweater and crisp white leggings and matching fuzzy socks. Darling looked just like a modern day christmas angel.

Darling was just about to bring the cup of coco to her lips when she felt the weight on the couch shift and turned her head to the right to see Chase Redford, in her opinion the cutest guy at Ever After High.

Chase had just transferred to Ever After High this year from Wonderland High and had become very popular, manly with the girls of Ever After High. But even though he had already had a fan club and a jock status develop at Ever After High, he and Darling were still friends. Chase was wearing a plan red turtle neck sweater and blue jean with a pare of brown socks.

"Hey Chase," Darling said, trying to keep her voice calm because the two were friends and no matter how much Darling hoped they could be more she couldn't let that show.

"Hey Darling what are you doing," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Just drinking some hot chocolate and trying to read a book but someone is keeping me busy," Darling sends a playful glare at Chase and both chuckle. Chase looks at Darling's cup and than back at Darling before asking, "Um what is Hot Chocolate."

"Only like the official drink of Christmas!," Darling streaked at Chase, she know that Christmas in Wonderland was different than Christmas in Ever After but could it really be so different that they didn't even have Hot Chocolate.

"So is it like chocolate milk but hot," Chase asked, still seeming a little dumfounded.

"No, not exactly," Darling said. She toke a sip of her cup of coco and once the cup left her lips she was smiling a smile that would put the Chersire family smile to shame, with a whipped cream mustache. "The only way to describe it is Hot Chocolate," Darling said.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better I would think that you liked Hot Chocolate better than me," Chase said, and Darling response with just shaking her hand from side to side. "Oh come on Darling," Chase stated, "I know you are secretly in love with me but can't let your true feelings out because you have an arranged marriage to someone."

"Ha, me like you," Darling laughed awkwardly, was he catching up to her or was she being to obvious with her feelings, "What does that have to do with Hot Chocolate."

"Don't know, but I will have to try it soon," Chase said.

"You can have a sip of mine, though most don't have caramel in it but I never drink without it" Darling said as she offered Chase a sip.

A smirked appeared on Chase lips and instead of taking the cup, he put his lips on Darlings sure that it would be just as sweet or even sweeter.

Darling froze as soon as Chase lips meet hers. The softness of it was so soften that Darling's brain still had trouble processing it. She thinks she kissed back but she's not sure since it was her first kiss.

Chase pulled back, pleased with the look on Darling's face, "I guess you are right, hot chocolate is pretty good."


	2. SparrowxPoppy, Tin Can and Popcorn Day

January 19th Holidays, that you may or may not know, for this story: Tin Can Day and Popcorn Day.

AN: I will TRY to do these in order of request, you can be a user or a guess, and unless one gets requested more than once that I will try to do them in some kind of order. The first one is going to be... Sparrow Hood and Poppy O'Hair requested by Guest. I may not ship these two but I will try my best.

"Hey Ash," Poppy O'Hair said, as she walked into the Glass Slipper during her lunch break, "Can I ask you something."

"Sure Poppy. I'm about to go on my lunch break, do you go eat and talk," Ashlynn Ella asked her friend.

"Cool, let's go," Poppy said, and the two walked out.

Ashlynn and Poppy were both student at Ever After High but unlike most student who spend their time hanging out in the close town of BookEnd, both Poppy and Ashlynn work and often on there lunch breaks go out to eat together. The two walked into there favorite sandwich shop, Witch's Sand, and order.

"So what's been on your mind," Ashlynn said, as their drinks were being brought out.

"Well you know about how I like Sparrow, right?," Poppy said.

"Ya," Ashlynn said excitedly, "Have you finally gotten the courage to ask him out!"

"Ya," Poppy says shly as she swirled her straw in her drink. She had had a crush on Sparrow since she first came to Ever After High and no matter how many times Ashlynn or Holly nudge her to ask him to the dance or to get a cup of coffee but she could never make her-self do so, until she heard about a certain holiday that she knew her fellow red-head would be interested in.

"Well there is this holiday coming up," Poppy started but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Poppy, Valentines Day is like a month away or something," Ashlynn said.

"Yes I know that Ashlynn," Poppy said in a duh tone of voice, "But there is another Holiday that I think Sparrow would be more interested in."

Ashlynn gave Poppy a confused look, New Years had passed and if it wasn't Valentines Day than what was it. "Care to go father into detail with this Holiday Poppy dear."

"So it's going to be national Popcorn Day soon," Poppy started but yet again Ashlynn interrupted.

"Did you just say it's going to be Popcorn Day soon," Ashlynn asked, and Poppy nodded.

"Ya," Poppy said, "So the movie theater is going to be giving out free Popcorn when you go see a movie and it is also national Tin Can day, so they're going to be giving out free soda but in cans. Isn't it perfect!"

"For you and Sparrow," Ashlynn said, "Definitely."

"Hey Sparrow," Poppy said, as Sparrow and the rest of the schools band left practice. Melody, Bunny and Raven had convinced her that asking him after band practice would be perfect because he was usually in a good mood.

"Hey Poppy," Sparrow sang as he walked towards her, Melody, Bunny and Raven all giving thumbs up from be hide him.

"You like Popcorn and Soda, right?," Poppy asked, fidgeting with her hands out of how nervous she was.

"You bet I do," Sparrow sang, "But why does that matter to you."

Here's your chance, Poppy breathe and began, "Well in a few days it's going to be national Popcorn Day and Tin Can day, so the theater is going to be giving out free popcorn and soda out. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me."

Sparrow looked at her from a moment and said, not sang, "Like a date."

"Ya," Poppy looked down at her feet, unable to make herself look at Sparrow. He is probably going to say no. He'll probably going to say I am not rock enough for him. He is probably going to laugh at me and tell all of his friend about the sad girl that asked him out.

"Ok," Sparrow said finally.

Poppy looked up bewildered, "I'm sorry?"

"I said Ok, I'll go to the movies with you. Do you have any idea on which one we should go see," Sparrow said, putting his hand in his pockets acing as if it was no big deal. But oh was it a big deal for Poppy.

"Um you can choose, how about we meet up around 6ish on Friday," Poppy said with a new found smile on her face.

"Cool, see ya then Pops," Sparrow said as he walked around the corner to the Boy's dorm.

Poppy sighed dreamily, "Pops."

"Hey Pops," a voice sang from be hide Poppy and she turned around to see Sparrow coming towards her. He was, she guessed, a little dress up. He wore a forrest green jacket, with a lighter green trim, a damp grass green t-shirt and forrest green pant. Poppy said he looked great, but in her mind he always did. She wore a dress, with a purple hot, silver belt and a oink skirt that flared out. She also wore a leather jacket, because everyone know that it always gets super cold in the movies.

"Hey Sparrow, you look great," Poppy said, not knowing if her voice sounded a little more high pitch than normal but she kind of expected that after all, she was on a date with her crush.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Sparrow said, as he stood next to her in line., "There really isn't anything I want to see right now, what about you."

"I've wanted to see Sister for a while now, but Holly won't go because she deems it to inappropriate," Poppy said using air quotes with her hands.

Sparrow laughed and said, "I heard it's going to be one of the funniest movie ever after."

"Than I guess it's decided," Poppy said.

"Thank you and enjoy the film," the worker that was handing out the popcorn and soda said, as Sparrow and Poppy made the way to there seats. Both holding each a large bucket of popcorn and Fairy Mist soda.

"If only it was free candy day to," Sparrow sang/said as the two got their seats.

"I never buy candy at the movie theaters, I just bring my own," Poppy said, as she started to pull out bag of candy, "My favorite is-

"Gummy Crowns," both her and Sparrow said together.

They looked up and also said together, "My favorite is the red." They two laughed and turned away from the other, cause their checks just happen to be the same color as there favorite flavor.

"Looks like the movie is about to begin," Poppy said as the theater began to darken. "Ya looks like it," Sparrow said, and he moved his around around Poppy. She became quickly grateful for the darken room because her checks were growing redder by the second, and she kind of liked it.

Sparrow and Poppy came out of the theater laughing and crying. The movie had ended and Sparrow had called it, it was one of the funniest movies ever after.

"When the pool," Sparrow tried to say but was to busy laughing to finish his sentence.

"And and when they read there diaries," Poppy started to laugh so hard she had to hold her stomach.

The two walked out of the theater and were quickly back in the world of reality and were quickly brought to the realization that it was almost curfew and that they had to get going there separate ways.

"So um I'll see you around," Sparrow asked, his laughter quickly stoping as soon as the cold wind had hit him.

"Ya totally," Poppy said, wondering how they were going to say good-bye.

"So ya, bye," and with that Sparrow quickly talked away.

Poppy stood there for a few moments, wondering what just happen. She thought they had a good time, with the whole Gummy Crown and the laughing, could she be kidding herself. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was, or maybe it was.

"And then he walked away," Poppy sighed, as she retold her date to Ashlynn as she leaned up against the locker.

"Hey I bet it is not as bad as you think," Ashlynn said, trying to comfort her friend.

"He walked away, no kiss on the cheek, no hug, not even a handshake. Even a handshake would have been better than him just walking away," Poppy said, she was clearly trouble by this but she was trying to not let it show.

"Hey Poppy," Ashlynn said, as she link her arm through her friend as they began to walk to there next class, "If he lets you go than he id going to miss out on one of the best girls in this whole kingdom."

Poppy smiled, maybe not a happy one but a smile none the less, "Thanks Ash."

Poppy turned her head and they walked and caught eyes with a certain green eye guitarist, who once there eyes meet sent a wink her way.


	3. AlistiarxBunny, New Years

**An: Sorry for the along wait, I started this and my computer got a bug and wouldn't let me update, so I would like to remind everyone that I am doing this in order of request. Anyways, there were two ships that were asked for twice. Bunistair and Darise, so since Bunistair was asked first I will be doing one of those, than a Darise, than probably a ship I choose, than back to the request. I may not ship this, be aware.**

* * *

Couple: Bunny and Alistair

Couple Status: not yet dating, most of mine will be couple going on there first dates or such

Holiday: New Years and a tiny bit of Christmas

* * *

From: Alistair

To: Bunny

Hey Bunny, Merry Christmas! I was wondering when you will be heading back to school and if you are going to go to Briar's New Year's party? I also love the vintage notebook and pen set you got me.

From: Bunny

To: Alistair

Hi Alistair, yes I will be at Briar's party and I will probably get back earlier that day. I'm glad you like your gift, I love the bunny tea set and carrot tea.

From: Alistair

To: Bunny

Great, I'm glad you like it. I'll see you in a couple of days than.

From: Bunny

To: Alistair

Ya see you soon.

* * *

"Bunny!," Alistair called, as he spotted his friend/crush as she walked into the school yard with her bags. She was wearing a winter sweater with a mint green skirt and a pair of white leggings with light pink fuzzy boots. It wasn't that cold at Ever After High, but while the student were gone a snow fall had come and given the town of BookEnd and Ever After High a white blanket. Alistair him-self was wearing a blue turtle-neck and a pair of brown jeans with some snow boots.

Bunny turned her face into the direction of her friend/crush, and smiled. Alistair ran to her and picked her up and spun her around. He had missed her very much, not only was she his crush but she was also one of his best friends. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly stopped and but her back down on the ground.

Both of them blushed and looked away, one of the trademarks for their relationship.

"Hey," Bunny said.

"Hi," Alistair replied.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"OH MY GRIMM," Faybelle, Bunny's roommate, "You to are being such idiots, I am not going not going to freeze my wings off for "Hey and Hi". Talk to each other or I'm going to leave without you."

Both blushed yet again.

"Um so do you want to meet up for some hot chocolate before the party and after we both settled in," Bunny suggested.

"Um ya that would be wonderlandaful," Alistair said. And with that Bunny left along side Faybelle.

"You really need to get better at your flirting skills," Kitty said, as she popped out of nowhere, scarring Alistair. Kitty had her hair in two long braids instead of her usually pigtails. She wore a lavender color sweater along with a violet shade of pants with a pair of plum and pastel purple combat boats.

She looked at him for a moment, "You really like her don't you."

"Ya but she clearly thinks of me as a friend," He said looking down.

"You are one of the smartest people I know yet one of the dumbest as well," She rolled her eyes and looked back at Alistair, "She likes you, everyone sees that she likes you, she had told me she likes you, you don't see the she likes you, she think the YOU think of her as a friend. And you like her, everyone sees that you like her, you just admitted that you like her, but she doesn't see that you like her. Do you see a pattern here?"

"She likes me," Alistair said.

"Yes and if you don't show her that you like her soon, she's going to move on," Kitty said.

"But I flirt with her all the time," He said.

"I know and your bad at it," Kitty gave her friend a look and patted his arm.

"You now how Ever After and Wonderland spellerbate holidays differently," Kitty asked.

"Yes," Alistair replied, not knowing where she was going with this.

"OK well there is this thing on New Years, which is today, that on midnight you kiss someone," Kitty said, hopping that Alistair would catch on.

"So," he said, clearly not getting what she was hinting at.

Kitty smacked him over the head and continue, "You should kiss Bunny on midnight you twiddle dumb."

"First of all ow," Alistair said, as he rubbed his head, "And second of all, Bunny and I aren't in a relationship and wouldn't be to blunt to just kiss her."

"Ya, that's the idea," Kitty said, as she started to walk away. She turned back, "Tell me about how it goes and make sure not to do it near Blondie."

* * *

"Hey Bunny," Alistair said, as he picked her up for the party. He was wearing a jacket, the same color of the one he usually wears but shorter, a white undershirt and cream color pants. He didn't know how fancy this party was going to be, since he had never to been to a Ever After New Years party, so he kept in on the down low.

"Hi Alistair," Bunny replied, as she stepped out of her door and into the hallway. She was wearing a mint green dress, with a white sparkle belt, and the skirt flared out. Her shoes were plan mint green flats, with a layer of white lace over them.

The two stood there for a moment, looking at each other. But all to soon they were brought back to the night, and started to make their way down the hall and to the party.

As they walked it was a teacup filled with awkwardness.

"You look great tonight," Alistair said, trying to break through the ice as they walked.

"Thank you," Bunny replied quickly and once again it was awkward.

"Do you have any goals for the up coming year," Bunny asked Alistair.

"Well I am going to try and discover as much about the land of Ever After before the school year is over," He said, "How about you."

"I am going to try and understand the ways of Ever After before the school year is over," Bunny replied, chuckling to herself.

This was one of the ways they were different, but in the end they were like two piece of a puzzle. They fit very well together.

"Wait what time is it," Alistair said, stopping both himself and Bunny.

Bunny pulled out her stop watch, she was to be the next White Rabbit anyways, and read the time, "11:58."

"Two minutes," Alistair said, more to himself than to Bunny.

"Ya, two minutes and then a whole new chapter begins," Bunny said.

You can do this, you know she likes you and you like her back, Alistair thought to himself.

"Alistair, shouldn't we get back to walking," Bunny pointed out.

"Um is it ok if we stay here for a few more minutes, I would rather not start of the year with yelling in my ear," Alistair said, as his eyes moved to the floor, afraid that some how Bunny would be able to tell his true plans for the beginning of the new year.

"Sure...," Bunny trailed off, finding this to be rather odd.

Only a few moments had passed when they started to hear the shouts.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"It's about to start," Bunny exclaim.

"5!"

You can do this Alistair

"3!"

He grabbed Bunny by the waist.

"2!"

"Alistair-

"1!"

At that moment was when his lips crash on to her's. Not harshly, rather the opposite. Both would gladly argue that the other's lips were as soft as could be.

They stayed there for Grimm knows how long, until Alistair spoke softly, "Happy New Years Bunny."


	4. CerisexDaring, Farther's Day

Ship: Darise, Cerise Hood and Daring Charming

Holiday: Farther's Day

"Daring, do you know what tomorrow is," Cerise Hood asked her boyfriend, Daring Charming, as the two were cuddling in a chair in Daring's dorm. The two often did this since they had started dating, Cerise having to keep an eye on Daring as he did his thronework and what better way to watch your boyfriend than from the comfort of his arms.

"Um, Saturday," Daring replied.

"Yes and...," Cerise trailed off, expecting Daring to finish the sentence.

"Um...," The blonde prince stated, as he began to get worried. The two had only been dating for a few weeks, was Cerise really one of those girl to spellerbate a one month anniversary.

"Farther's Day, you big dummie," Cerise said, as she playfully hit his arm.

"Oh," Daring said. Why is she making such a big deal about this.

"Daring," the hooded girl started, calmer and more serious than before, she looked right into his eyes, "I want you to meet my dad."

Daring gulped as she continued on, "I've meet yours, and I think you should meet mine. I have a very... unusual family situation and I would like you to know about it, about me, before we go farther into our relationship."

Daring liked Cerise, more than he ever had with any other girl. The two had a connection, one like nobody else. Daring know that he and Cerise would be together for a long time, well pass high school, and he was going to have to meet her farther sooner or later, and in the long run sooner is better than later.

"Ok," he said, "let's do it, where should we meet him."

"We're going to be meeting him in the woods for lunch," the brunette stated, as she got cozy again in her boyfriends arm.

The woods, he thought to himself, why not at a restaurant if we are going to be eating lunch. But before Daring could state his thought, Cerise looked up at him with those stormy grey eyes of hers. "Thank you Daring, you have no idea how much this means to me," and she gave him a kiss that sent all of his thoughts out the tower.

"Just a little further down this path and we'll be there," Cerise said, as she squeezed her boyfriends hand as they walked through the woods.

To say Daring was nervous would be the understatement of the chapter. He was beyond nervous, he has spoken to Hunter, a close friend to both him and Cerise. He had said that Cerise barley talks about her dad to her friends and that no one has ever meet him as far as he knew.

"Are you ready," the red loving girl said, as she stopped in front of a tree.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He joke and she gave him a kiss on the check before the two stepped past the tree and into a glade of greens, with a checker blanket and a picnic bracket on it.

And standing up beside the blanket was the Big Bad Wolf.

"Daring, this is my farther" Cerise said, as she let go of his hand, quickly gave her farther a hug. Once her arms were off the man, she pulled on her hood to reveal a pair of fuzzy wold ears.

Daring stood there, not moving a muscle, just staring.

After a few moments he toke a few steps towards Cerise, who was looking up at hime with both fear and confusion in her eyes.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life," He said, placing a hand on my of the fuzzy ears.

Cerise giggled, ready to cry of joy, and gave her boyfriend a sweet lovey-dovey kiss on the lips, until cleared his throat, not totally ok with seeing his little girl kissing someone.

The two instantly parted, their checks a nice strawberry red appearing on their checks. Daring toke a steep forward, away from Cerise and towards her farther, "Good afternoon sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

toke a few step forward, until him and the blonde prince were nose to nose, "I hope you understand that I am not just a farther or a pack leader, but I am also a male and I teacher. I know the things that boys, even princes, think about at this age."

Daring, sounding calm but shaking inside, "Sir, I have a younger sister, I also know about all of these "boy" things, I have longer than 5 minute conversion with a boy until a year ago."

"Are you aware that you are a boy."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dad," Cerise said, feeling a tad bit embarrassed, "I know that you don't want to see your little girl grow up, but I am. Daring and I are happy, and you should be happy about that," she moved closer to Daring, as he puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Fine," he said, and pointed a finger at Daring, "You hurt her, your died."

"Understood," Daring said.

"Ok, now let's eat," he said, unpacking the picnic basket.

"That when better than I thought," Cerise said, a goofy grin arise on her face.

"Really," Daring was clearing shocked.

"Ya," Cerise stated as they began to sit down, "I thought he was going to beat you up, you know give you a taste of what would happen if you hurt me."

Daring gulped at that, it was sure going to be interesting getting to know Cerise's family.


	5. Huntlynn, Proposal Day

AN: Um, where have I been? I AM SO SORRY! I have been so busy, I haven't had a moment to write but I am back with another holiday one-shot and this time out lucky couple is... HUNTLYNN! I go back and forth on weather I love this couple but someone requested it, so it must be done.

Couple: Huntlynn

Holiday: March 20th, Proposal Day

Hunter thinks he's a pretty good boyfriend. Great, even. He had hung out with her parents, him and Ashlynn's dad actual got on pretty well, though Ashlynn's mom had this head strong idea that Ashlynn and Dexter were going to get together. He went shopping with her, even when she called him up at 4:30 in the morning to ask him to join her for a midnight only shoe sale. He spent time with her friends, Briar knows always worn him when Ashlynn is on her period.

Him in Ashlynn worked, everyone understood that. But they were in high school, he had no idea what they're life was going to be like after it. They both had gotten into the colleges that they wanted, and both were just a mirror portal away. But what was it going to be like not having breakfast or classes without Ashlynn. Hunter had a plan, a very dangerous plan.

I woke up early the next morning, unusual for a Saturday, but before getting on with my day, I toke at the girl in my arms. Ashlynn had her hair in two long braids, and was wearing my bookball jersey that was too big for her. I could spend the rest of my life looking at Ashlynn, which if I'm lucky enough I will be.

I quickly got dressed and wrote a note for Ashlynn when she woke up. I placed the note on my bedside table and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hopefully Ashlynn will sleep in today.

Ashlynn tug at the mint green and baby pink dress, thinking to herself. _Hunter's never late._ She looked around at the restaurant. It was unlike the places Hunter and Ashlynn usually ate. Much fancier too. Though Ashlynn know her and Hunter were in a good place, should couldn't help but think about the movie _Legally Blonde,_ were the girl thinks her boyfriend is going to ask her to marry him but he really dumbs her.

But it wasn't like Ashlynn thought Hunter was going to ask for her hand in marriage. They were still in high school, though they had gone a lot farther than most married couples. Ashlynn blushed as the thought went through her head, along side sweet memories, and toke a large gulp of water.

"Hey," she heard his voice say from behind her. She quietly turned her head and stood up.

Hunter was wearing a suite, a very un-Hunter thing to do. Though Ashlynn would admit that she loved the look of him in coat and tie and that the thought often came up in her daydreams. He wore a dark green jacket, a white undershirt, and a pair of black pants.

"Hey," She said softly, her lips landing softly on his the moment after the words were utter. His hand placed on the small of her back, his parted his lips away, "Let look at the menu."

Ashlynn looked at Hunter, and back at her menu, than at Hunter again, then the menu. She could tell Hunter was nervous, his knuckles were practically white from how hard he was holding the menu.

She placed her hand over his, bring the menu down and his eyes up, "What's wrong."

Hunter smiled at her, lacing their fingers together, "High Schools almost over."

"I know." It had certainly been a life changing few year, not just for Hunter and Ashlynn but for their whole class. Wonderland had come back, opening many options for people, than there had been a huge social change. Cerise and Darling had certainly proven that girls could be warriors, Raven and Apple had certainly guided many people into seeing same-sex love, and then there was everything in between. Everyone is kinda friends with everyone, Royals didn't just hang out with Royals and Rebels didn't just hang out with Rebels.

Than there was destiny.

Ashlynn has always thought that Cinderella was the path for her, from riches to rags. But when she meet Hunter, seen what Raven and the others were willing to change, and the truth from Headmaster Grimm, Ashlynn's whole point of view had changed. There was a time last year where Ashlynn had felt totally lost.

Ever After High had always given a name to each grade, not like Rachel or Daniel, but like first-years was the Freedom year, second-year was Legacy year. After saying good-bye to the story book of legend, the school board though it was time to change up the names. Freedom turned into Freshman and Legacy turned into Sophomore. Ashlynn had been a junior, and it was kind of like getting hit with a tidal wave. Ashlynn and Hunter had been to giddy on being able to have a destiny together that Ashlynn never really thought about really saying good bye to her destiny. In a way, destiny had defined her for so long, being without it felt as if she had no clue what she was.

She remembered going along for weeks upon weeks, not saying a word to anyone or helping out little animals or even working at the Glass Slipper. She remembered the day she woke up from that horrible nightmare, it had been the day that she and Hunter had said I love you for the first time.

Ashlynn had been in her room, just laying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Cerise, who turned out to be now one of Ashlynn closest friends, had been at a track meet. Ashlynn knew she had won, and Daring would most likely be taking her out of dinner. Ashlynn was alone, just thinking about everything. What if I lost my ability to talk to animals and plants, what if I stop loving shoes, what if my parents- Ashlynn saw the light from the door open before she saw him. The door closed soon after it opened, and Ashlynn was about it get consumed in her thought once more when two arms suddenly picked her up.

"Ash," her heart know the voice before her brain did. She and Hunter hadn't spoken all week, or at least she hadn't spoken to Hunter.

He pulled her out of his chest and looked down at her, his face full of emotions that Ashlynn couldn't read, "You've been crying."

Her hand went up to her face, feeling wet spot on her usually soft skin. "Ya, I guess I have," a laughed followed her words. A cold bittersweet laugh.

"Ash...," Hunter trailed off, having a million things to say in his head but not words to follow the thoughts.

She looked away from him, "I'm not going to be the next Cinderella."

Hunter shook his head at that, "I knew, you have known that for a long time-"

"It had always been a sort of definition for me 'Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella'. Now... I don't know who I am," the small voice didn't sound like Ashlynn. Hunter felt terrible that he didn't figure this out sooner.

"Your Ashlynn Ella," he put her in his lap, his arms around her waist, "Your a girl who is smart, amazing with animals, nice to everyone, has a little bit of a problem when it comes to shoes," Ashlynn laughed, a real laugh at that, "Your the girl that stole me heart, the girl I love," Ashlynn looked up at him then, right dead in the eye.

"What," her voice shook then. Just like it was doing now.

"I love you Ashlynn," Hunter had said back then, a huge step for them.

But right now, Hunter was making the biggest step anyone could.

"Ashlynn," he got to the ground, something small and velvet in his hands, "I can't see any other way for us," he opened the box, a Rose Quarz gem on a silver ring with little Light Azore around it, "Will you marry me?"

Ashlynn felt the tears, come up, nodding her head, "Yes," she laugh, not being able to see how this was real, "Yes."

Ashlynn thinks that Hunter had never kissed her faster, sliding the ring onto her hand.


End file.
